House of the Lonely
by tacos2468
Summary: Everyone in Anubis House has a secret. They all feel alone, withdrawn. What will happen when secrets turn into rumors? RATED M FOR CUTTING AND DEPRESSION AND ANOREXIA AND STUFF. I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR ITS CHARACTERS. R&R? :D *all of the characters are in it :3*
1. House of Finding Out

**Hello! Thank you for clicking on my story :D The following story is rated M just to be safe. There will be some mentions of some adult themes (cutting, depression, eating disorders, etc.) so you have been warned. I hope you enjoy the story and I will try to update as much as possible. This story takes place right after the season two mystery is over. **

* * *

Nina sat on the couch in the common room, writing in her diary. Excuse me, her journal. No one else was around and she had never liked being alone. There she sat, pen in hand and notebook draped across her lap. She loved everything creative; writing, drawing, and when she felt especially alone sometimes that was what she did.

_Today is new but this place feels old_

_History is always unraveling around me_

_But I just don't feel like a part of anything anymore_

Nina closed her notebook as the front door slammed, slipping it into her bag to be returned to her bedroom later. Wondering who walked through the door of the creaky house that so many of the students called their home, Nina craned her head in an attempt to see. She blushed as she got glimpse of Fabian's hair and quickly slipped headphones that were not attached to anything into her ears to make it seem like she wasn't looking.

"Nina?" Fabian asked, not noticing the headphones in her ears. She pretended she couldn't hear him and moved her head to the beat of a song in her head.

"NINA?" Fabian yelled and Nina removed an earphone from her ear. She smiled and moved her feet so he could sit next to her. And he did.

"Hey," Nina said in an attempt to be nonchalant and took the earphone out, putting them in her bag. She couldn't help but grin and look at the ground. Fabian's hand immediately moved to life her face up and her eyes widened as she noticed something.

"Fabian..." she said as she grabbed his arm and stared at his wrist. "I don't..."

* * *

Patricia walked through the halls, her head twitching around despite her attempts to keep it down. She hadn't seen Eddie in a while and she was starting to rely on him more and more to keep her self confidence up.

She had just eaten lunch in the cafeteria and suddenly regretted it. Did she have something in her teeth? Did she look fat? Had something stained her shirt? No matter how hard she tried to be inconspicuous, eyes clung to her anyway and she bumped into people as she made her way to the bathroom.

Hooking her bag onto the hook on the inside of the stall, she slid against the door and sat, hugging her knees to her chest. Reluctant tears rolled down her cheeks, making her angry with herself for not being able to handle the pressure of being at school for lunch. Everyone else she really trusted had gone off campus or back to the house. She was stupid. And ugly. And no one liked her.

She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her white shirt, not caring about the black makeup that stained. Trudy would wash it out, no questions asked. She got used to the black marks on her shirts by now.

This was a daily routine; eating lunch, regretting it and getting rid of it. It was simple as that. Really.

After she was sure there was no one else in the bathroom, she started retching into the toilet, sticking her finger down her throat like she had done so many times before.

The stall door was pried upon much to her dismay, and her eyes widened as she turned around to see who had stumbled upon her.

* * *

Joy hated herself. Everyone else hated her too. It was just that simple. After the whole Jackal scandal, no one really looked at her the same way again. People just thought she was some lying creep. And maybe she was.

She looked herself over in the mirror, Trudy having letting her go to school late after some little lie of not feeling well and barely getting any sleep the night before.

Her hair was a few shades darker now, and perfectly straight. She had encased her eyes with thick lines of makeup, adding to the new here she was going for. She was wearing a tank top that was barely following the student dress code and pants that were so ripped there were barely even pants.

Her lips were bright red and there was a cigarette case and a lighter in her front pocket. She hadn't meant to get addicted. But it was just so easy.

She walked outside, looked around and saw that no one was there. She took the cigarette case out of her pocket and took one out, replacing in her pocket easily. She lit the cigarette and took a long drag, closing her eyes as she breathed the toxic fumes in.

She nearly dropped the lit cigarette when she heard a voice behind her.

"That'll kill you ya know," someone said.

She shrugged and kept walking, not even bothering to try and figure out who the voice was or even if it was male or female.

She took more drags as she walked to the school, putting the flames out as she reached the buses in front of it. She walked in the front doors, looked both ways and walked into the school. People stared, she didn't care. It was better to be noticed for the new her than the old, sleazy her.

She walked into the bathroom quietly, checking herself in the mirror again when she heard a retching sound from a stall. Curiosity got the better of her and she pried open the door, seeing Patricia sitting on the floor and looking pretty desperate.

* * *

Fabian hadn't meant to do it.

He couldn't take the feeling

That he was never good enough,

For anyone.

**So that's Chapter 1. I have to log off now because my mom's yelling at me but I might be able to get another chapter up this weekend. Did you like? Wanna review? Give me suggestions? AWESOME! Thanks in advance!**

~tacos2468


	2. House of Comfort

**Wow! People like my writing :D Awesome! After I write this chapter, I'm gonna post a Fabina one-shot for a contest so be on the look out for that soon. To the guest who asked, this story will probably end up being Fabina, Peddie, Moy, Amfie and Jara as those are the couples I ship. But not every couple will be incorporated every chapter. And I know I make a few typos and I'm sorry :3 I'm just tired most of the time I feel like writing. So I know I left a few cliffhangers in the last chapter but I have to introduce the other characters! So without further stalling, chapter two!**

* * *

Amber sat outside on the grass, her eyes closed and her legs crossed like they make you do in kindergarten. A nearly empty bottle was in one of her hands and she was enjoying the fuzzy feeling in her stomach she got when she drank alcohol. She opened her eyes and the sky seemed like it was spinning around her. She laughed and laid down on the grass, the plants tickling her exposed skins as she did.

She opened her eyes and Alfie was standing over her. She laughed more, grabbing his hand when he offered to help her up. She grinned at him and pecked his lips, moving her head back to look at the sky again.

This drunk feeling was better than the empty feeling she got when she wasn't like this. She knew she could get into trouble if she was got but she didn't care anymore. Her daddy paid the school so much money that they couldn't expel her. And if she had a complaint, one phone call to him and the problem would be fixed.

Everyone at their school thought she was spoiled, even her friends, even her boyfriend. She didn't disagree with them, it just sucked that thought of her as nothing but a dumb, spoiled, blonde, only child who depends on her daddy. She did everything she could to "disobey" him and prove the kids of this hellhole wrong.

"Heeeeeeeey babeeeeeeeeee," she said, slurring the few syllables she managed to get out of her mouth.

Alfie's eyes rolled in response. "Come on, let's get you back to the house."

* * *

Nina's head snapped around as the door slammed closed behind them and Fabian wiggled his arm out of Nina's grasp, rolling his sleeve down again. Nina turned again and Fabian was looking down. Nina sighed and leaned her head back, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry Nines," Fabian said, so quietly Nina could barely hear her. "I disappointed you again. Ugh. I can just never get it right. I'm worthless," he continued and Nina looked at him.

"Fabes, you know I love you and you could never let me down." She pulled him into a hug, holding him close to her. If she lost him, she didn't know what she would do. She couldn't go on without him. How did he not know that?

"You're going to make me a promise. Anytime you feel like..." Nina took a breath and swallowed before she was able to say the word, "cutting, you tell me and we'll work through it together. Okay?" Fabian nodded and the two of them sat together in a comfortable sort of silence.

Nina placed her head gently on Fabian's shoulder. He was breakable. She knew this now. It was just the remembering of that fact that would be her downfall.

* * *

Fabian was relaxed.

He knew that she

Still cared, that she

Would be there for him and

Never let him go.

A wave of relief washed over him

They way you fall in love;

Slowly

Then all at once.

* * *

Jerome held a letter from his mom in his hand in the privacy of an empty classroom. He didn't want to read it but he knew he had to. He opened the letter tentatively, as if might have exploded at any second.

_Dear Worthless Piece of Shit that I'm unlucky enough to call my son,_

How's your life going? Oh wait. I don't care. I hope you kill yourself. I don't even know why you haven't yet.

_I'm writing because I need money. Send it or... You know? I think you know what will happen if you don't send it._

Hate you

~Mum  
  
Jerome sighed and ripped up the letter, tossing its' small remains into the trash can. Why on Earth did she hate him so much? What did he ever do to her to make her feel like that. He sat on a desk, putting his head in his hands and heard the door creak open.

"Jerome?" he heard Mara whisper.

"Right here love," he replied softly, trying to rid his face of all pain. It was easy after all those years and years of practice. This wasn't something new that was happening to him, his mother had hated him for years. That's why he was at this stupid boarding school in the first place. His dad was in jail and his mum couldn't stand the sight of her.

Mara walked over and sat next to him on the desk, putting an arm around him.

That's the thing about Mara, Jerome could never hide anything from her.

**So that's Chapter Two! I hope you guys like it! The idea for Fabina locked in a room comes from dapenyylane. Thanks for the suggestion! If anyone else has one or wants to say anything feedback is welcome. Hopefully I'll get another chapter up tomorrow.**

~tacos2468


	3. House of Hiding

**You're probably not gonna get these many updates normally xD I'm just really bored this weekend. So here's Chapter 3!**

* * *

Patricia heard Joy sigh as she sat down next to her on the bathroom floor, the stall awkwardly not big enough for the two of them.

"So..." Patricia said, acknowledging the fact that her and Joy weren't friends anymore in her mind. When Joy posted that article about Nina, that crossed the line. Sure, she helped to save the world from Rufus Zeno and Senkhara but whatever, she was still a bitch.

"I know we're not friends but Patricia... WHAT THE FUCK? Why are you doing this to yourself? You're a beautiful, healthy girl. What's your goal here? What's this going to achieve? Seriously,"was Joy's response.

Patricia shrugged, suddenly becoming very interested in her hands. She didn't pick her head up and Joy sighed.

"When you feel like not being a ridiculous idiot, come find me," Joy said before she got up slowly and left. Patricia, suddenly not longer in the mood for throwing up, gathered her things and looked at herself in the mirror.

_You're ugly. You're fat. No one likes you._

She sighed, walked out of the bathroom and looked at the people in the hallway. It was like they could smell fear.

She made her way through the crowd as fast as possible, avoiding eye contact, and walked to the classroom where her next class was to take place. She tried to open the door but it was locked. She sighed and sunk to the floor, waiting for the teacher to come and unlock the door.

* * *

Alfie walked with Amber back to Anubis house, not really talking to her the whole time they walked. Their fingers were intertwined but he really wasn't feeling very coupley. He felt like the only normal person in Anubis House. No one knew this but he knew everything that was going on with everyone.

Nina felt alone, Fabian cut, Patricia had anorexia, Joy was having an identity crisis, Jerome was having trouble with his terrible mom, Eddie was having trouble with his abusive stepfather, Mara had social anxiety and Amber couldn't stop drinking. Seriously, he was the only normal one,

He tried to open the door but it was locked for some reason. He tried again and still couldn't open it. He shrugged and sat on front steps of the house, letting Amber sort of wander around aimlessly. It was hard to be normal all the time.

He always felt in charge of everyone, like he was responsible for the well being of everyone he was friends with. There was so much pressure on his back, like he had to watch everyone or else they'd self destruct.

Alfie sighed and put his head in his hands. No one joked around anymore. It was terrible. He honestly hated it here.

"Amber? AMBER?" Alfie looked around and eventually found the tipsy blonde laying in the grass, looking at the clouds again. He moved to lie down next to her.

If only life could always be this simple.

* * *

Eddie walked throughout school with a hat, covering his face. He knew hats weren't allowed in school but ever since his mom moved to England and married his step dad Steve, he had to wear one every day.

Steve and him were left alone a lot. Since his dad was headmaster, he was allowed to be at home a lot. But he really didn't want to.

_"You're worthless," he said as his fist came in contact with Eddie's face. "You piece of shit." Another fist came in contact with his stomach, leaving Eddie lying on the floor. Steve started kicking him, leaving him on the floor; bloody, broken and bruised. _

Eddie sighed and almost tripped over a girl sitting on the floor outside a classroom door. Patricia. Great.

He smiled halfheartedly and sat down next to her. "Hey Yacker," he said and put his arm around her. She looked stressed out and tired, as if she was keeping something to herself. "You doing okay?"

Patricia nodded and put her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence and Eddie thought about his life.

Could this possible get any worse?

* * *

**There's Chapter 3! I know it's really short but I've got to go to my temple like now. So the next chapter will be REALLY long. Review please! :D Love all of you.**

**~tacos2468**


	4. House of Relief and Ideas

**Life is busy when you're not at home 24/7! Anyway, sorry for the wait but here is Chapter 4! If there are specific characters/ships you want more of then please tell me! There will be Peddie coming up soon and some more Jara/Fabina/Amfie and the start of Moy. But patience is key ;D**

* * *

Patricia was wondering why Eddie was wearing a hat. He never wore hats. They were against the rules to be worn at school but when you're the Headmaster's son, it comes with some perks. As he walked by, she silently prayed that he would notice her and sit down. She was lonely at the moment and he made for great company.

After she had laid her head on his shoulder, her eyes fluttered closed and she started thinking about the possibilities of what could be going on in his life. He could be depressed or stressed or abused or-. Abused...

She had never met his stepfather. Maybe that's what was going on. Just as she was about to say something, she felt the presence of someone standing over them.

"Mr. Sweet, Ms Williamson, what are you doing sitting about?" they heard the deep voice of Victor ask.

The couple scrambled to their feet and walked away, eager to get out of the sight of Victor. Patricia slipped her hand into Eddie's and swung their arms as they walked, no destination in her mind.

"So..." she said quietly as they ended up out of everyone's sight. "Wanna ditch class? I could use some fun right now." Eddie nodded and Patricia smiled softly in excitement.

* * *

**(A/N Remember that normal talk is Nina's point of view and poetic, creative talk is Fabian's)**Fabian and Nina smiled at each other, having talked for a while because there was no where else to go. They talked about their feelings of loneliness and Nina shared some of the writings and drawings in her journal. Both of them felt a little...relieved that someone else was going through the same thing as them.

They tried the door

But it was stuck

For some reason,

Just like Fabian

Used to feel.

He felt like

He was on the

Launchpad for

The rest of his life

But mission control

Was counting down

At half speed.

And then they talked.

And now that

Was different.

Nina found a bobby pin on the floor, smirking slightly when she did. She laughed and reached for it, Fabian reaching for it at the same time. Their hands met for a second before they both pulled their hands away timidly. She smiled at hi m and he smiled back, biting his lower lip and looking down. Nina took a breath, trying to contain her emotions.

And eventually, she couldn't. So she smiled at him and began to kiss him, softly at first but slowly making the kiss more intense.

The kiss was like

Fireworks on

New Year's Eve or

That feeling that

Fabian got when

He got back a perfectly

Answered test or

When they all

Got so much applause.

It felt like

It wasn't going to end.

But then they

Snapped out of

Their dream

And went back

To the reality of

The current (and suckish)

Situation they were in

At that particular moment

* * *

Joy found herself in the library, sitting alone at an empty table, bored. She was flipping through some random book that was on the table before she sat down. It seemed like something Fabian would like..._Fabian would like_.

She shook her head. _No Joy. Stop thinking about him. What you need to do is go and find yourself a new guy._ The thought made her smile and she closed her book, stood up and surveyed the library, wondering where her new Mister Right would be.

Suddenly, her eyes settled on him. The perfect guy. Someone no one else would take from her. And he wasn't too bad-looking too. And he had the worst reputation.

"Oh Mick," she called. "Can you come over here?"

* * *

**I HAVE TO GO TO BED LIKE NOW. HOPE YOU LIKED. MORE SOON. REVIEW? SUGGESTIONS? I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU LEAVE SOME. AND SPREAD MY OTHER STORIES TOO PLEASE 3 **

**~tacos2468**


End file.
